Dark Or Light
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Deshawn is a 14 year old boy wizard, and this is his hellsih life.....or so he thinks. OC/OC Rated T for abuse


The wand was made of bone. Engraved in the handle was a snake.

Deshawn's hand started to shake, the feeling of the wand sending chills down his back. His father put a hand on his shoulder, smiling down at the wand.

"It's perfect. We'll take it." He said. Deshawn glared up at his father.

"I don't want this one." Deshawn hissed. His father slapped him in the back of the head. Deshawn gritted his teeth, holding back the tears that would come later. The wand dropped out of his hand, but didn't hit the shop floor. He looked to see the shopkeeper's hand extended, but no wand in it. It was floating in mid-air, the shopkeeper keeping it levitated with his hand. He moved his hand, and the wand followed until it dropped in it's respectful case. The shopkeeper lowered his hand.

"How much?" Deshawn's father asked, taking out his money pouch.

"None at all, Mr. Drake." The man at the counter studdered.

"Then until next time, Mr. Bow." And with that, the Drakes were gone.

******

"Get to your room, boy." Mr. Drake growled at Deshawn.

"I don't want to." The boy replied, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Now!" His father urged. Deshawn shook his head sloweley. Mr. Drake then grabbed hold of Deshawn's black hair and dragged him down the hall. They stopped at a black door. Mr. Drake threw the door open, then shoved his son inside the dimly lit bedroom.

"Don't talk back!" He kicked the boy, then left the room, locking the door behind him.

An angry tear rolled down Deshawn's face, and he wiped it away furiously. Taking out his new wand, he noticed a new cut on his arm. Dried blood smeared it, but he barely noticed the pain.

"Not again," he grumbled as he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. The strange cuts had been appearing for weeks. Not only had his arm been covered in blood many times, but his shirts had been ruined from the sticky red mess. Never had he told his parents, not that his father would care anyway. His mother on the other hand would rush him to the hospital. He didn't need that kind of wieght on his shoulders.

He changed into a fresh shirt, throwing the dirty one in the garbage. His new wand lay in his desk, waiting to be picked up. Deshawn buried his face in a pillow and fell back onto his bed.

"Tough day?" He heard someone ask.

"Not now, Nadia." He complained to his older sister. Nadia shrugged and sat beside him.

"I remember when dad took me to get my first wand. I was fourteen, like you. I told dad I wanted the Lian Bone, but he only hit me in the back of the head. Then when he bought me the Brinx Bone," She looked over to his wand. "I started yelling at him.

"He got so mad, screaming at me when I talked back. He finally took out his wand, determind to ending our argument." Nadia held out her left arm. It had a long, white scare running from her elbow to her wrist. Deshawn gulped and stared at his sister, pain crossing his features.

"Does mom know?" He asked. Nadia shook her head quickly, and he knew what that meant. Don't tell mom. "I hate what he's done to you. What he's done to this family. Even mom. She has bruises along her wrists." He cracked. Nadia pulled her baby brother in fir a hug as he started shedding tears.

"I do to." She whimpered, holding him tight. "I have to go. Take care, it will be ok." She gave him a last hug before she disappeared. Again. Just smoke left in her place.

"Don't…" He whispered.

His door clicked and his mother came in. She was tall and thin, with long, black, curly, hair that reached down to her elbows. Her eyes were a bright green, like a cat's. She was playing with her hands in his doorway, and Deshawn noticed the small purple blotches on her wrists.

"Deshawn, honey. How was your day?" She closed the door and sat on his bed. He shrugged his shoulders. She took his arms, examinging them. She didn't notice the small cut by his elbow. She then looked at his legs and saw the black and blue bruise that remained after his father had kicked him.

He cringed as she gentley pressed a finger to it. She took out her wand and said a few words.

"Helro," She murmered.

The bruise on his leg disappeared.

"Mom, why don't you heal yourself?" Dashawn asked her. She stopped, but didn't answer his question. He looked down at his feet. "Did he give you those?" He quietly asked, referring to the bruises along her wrists. She gave a small nod. Deshawn sighed and walked over to his wand.

"Oh, so you got your wand today?" She changed the subject. He nodded his head. "Brinx Bone again?" She scrunched up her nose. The entire family of Drakes, besides Dominic Drake himself, had Brinx Bone wands. Mr. Drake had gotten himself a Kelon Bone. All wands were made of bone, human or animal. Wood was just to breakable to use. And the bone could be used as a sharper weapon.

"Well not for long." She smiled wickedly. Deshawn looked at her strangley. "Get your sister." Mrs. Drake ordered. Deshawn shook his head.

"She went out." Translation: She snuck out without dad's permission. Mrs. Drake nodded.

"Then we'll have to wait until she returns." She added. Deshawn shrugged his shoulders and held his wand strangely in his hands.

"I cant stand using this thing." He complained. His mother gathered him into her arms.

"Well you just wait. I have a surprise for you and your sister after supper." She kissed the top of his head.

"Triss!" Mr. Drakes voice boomed through the house. Mrs. Drake sighed.

"Well, I'm afriad that I must go. You know I musn't keep your father waiting." She explained. Deshawn nodded his head understandingly. With a last smile, Triss Drake left the room.


End file.
